Expectations of a Stratagist
by LuvVincent
Summary: Everyone expects so much from un, he is praised as the future of Wu, but how does he really feel? And can Yu help him release his pent up emotions? XunYu Yaoi, WOO!


This is just a random one-shot I wrote to get rid of my writers block, and I don't think there's any fics with this paring, I'm quite shocked! Anyway, here's the fic!

**Expectations of a Strategist.**

The fire stood out orange and light in the black night sky. The battle at Chi Bi had been a complete success, and the alliance between Shu and Wu had been disbanded, reawakening the war of the three kingdoms. These thoughts and more coursed through Xun's head, he was the future of Wu; he had to think about everything. He sighed and gazed into the dancing flames, twisting and caressing, ever-changing, _Like the land…_ He thought to himself. He didn't know how long he had been sat there, admiring the fire, but he began to drift into sleep when a soft melodious voice brought him to his senses. "Xun, what are you doing out here on your own?" Xun looked up and smiled at his fellow strategist and teacher,

"Lord Zhou Yu, please, do not mind me. I am just… thinking." Yu cocked his head to one side and moved to sit next to the young man,

"Please, there is no need for formalities between two friends." He flicked his long hair absentmindedly, and Xun's eyes followed the movement, from the casual flick of a wrist, to the stilling of the ebony locks. He swallowed and quickly glanced back into the flames,

"M-My apologises L-Yu." He heard a soft chuckle from beside him and then there was silence for a while until,

"You must have been thinking a great deal, you had been out here over 4 hours before I came to see you."

"Hm." Xun nodded in agreement, Yu looked at the pensive man, _Hmmm, why is he being so quiet… I must learn what troubles him so._ Yu cleared his throat and Xun looked at him,

"What are you thinking about?" Xun sighed again and looked at his sash that he was fiddling with,

"Many things… the battle… the future… the war…"

"One as young as you should not think about so much." Xun snapped his gaze to Yu,

"Of course I do! I am the future of Wu, this country will one day depend on me, and everyone…" His voice trailed off to a quiet whisper, "Everyone expects so much…" Yu turned completely to face him and smiled a genuine smile,

"Xun… no one expects anything from you, other that you do the best you can-" Xun interrupted, his voice cracking slightly,

"That's not true! They-everyone, expects me to equal your skill, even surpass you, but I… I don't know if I can come close to your brilliance…" Yu was shocked, but quickly regained his composure and shook his head,

"Xun, of all the people in our country, I believe that **you **are the only one I can trust with my work, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, so you shouldn't worry." Yu was shocked by a small sob that came from the younger man,

"I DO worry though… people expect me to be as strong as you, tactful, honourable, graceful, beautiful-" Xun gasped as he said the final word and clapped a hand to his mouth. Yu said nothing, but stared into Xun's blushing, tear-streaked face,

"…Xun…?" Xun gulped and mumbled quickly,

"I-I am so-sorry, that didn't mean to come out, I-" He was stopped by a delicate finger being placed on his lips,

"Xun… Why are you apologising? I am… very flattered." Xun blushed even harder and turned away, "As a matter of fact… you needn't worry after all." Xun turned to him again, confused, Yu smiled and finished, "Because you already are more beautiful than myself." Xun's eyes widened and was about to speak, but found him lips captured in a warm, loving kiss. Xun's eyes were wide in shock, and he stared into Yu's hazel orbs, shining with a mixture of happiness and lust, when Yu swiped his tongue across Xun's lips, he gasped and Yu got his first taste of the boy, his tongue caressing Xun's, gently pulling it into his own mouth, Xun moaned and closed his eyes, submitting to the powerful sensations coursing through him. Eventually the pair had to break apart, and when they did, Yu had his arms around Xun's waist, and Xun's hands rested on his chest,

"L-Lord Zhou Yu…" Xun gasped, his eyes barely open, Yu moved his head closer so that they were nose to nose,

"Yes, my fire demon?" Xun shuddered at the name and was about to speak but couldn't find any words so he shook his head and gazed into the elder's eyes, who had brought a hand up to gently cup his face, trailing a thumb across his cheek, "Do you want me to continue?" Xun looked away-Did he? There was silence before Xun looked back and circled his hands round Yu's neck,

"I do." Yu smiled and took his lips in another kiss, this one was hotter, deeper and full of passion, this time Xun's tongue joined their fiery dance and they both moaned in their kiss, when they broke apart, Xun found himself lying on the soft ground, Yu above him, straddling his hips. Xun blushed slightly when he felt his hardness press against Yu's, this made Yu grin,

"Hmm, what have we here?" He muttered, still grinning, and making Xun bush even harder, "I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Xun."

Yu inwardly grinned when he saw Xun's cheeks, if possible, turn to an even brighter shade of red, and when he heard a low moan come from the boy when he trailed one finger gently down the throbbing length, he almost couldn't control himself and had to fight to not just take the beautiful creature then and there.

Smiling and kissing Xun again, Yu used the distraction to quickly remove the red coat and shirt, leaving the thin, muscled chest exposed. "You are beautiful Xun, I can never say I enough…" Yu said placing his palms on the firm stomach. Xun opened his lust-clouded eyes and replied in a quiet voice,

"As are you… Yu." And he placed his shaking hands on Yu clothed chest, moving his hands slowly to the blue sash hiding the body from view. Just as he was about to hesitantly remove it, Yu took his hands away, shaking his head,

"This night if for you my love, please, allow me to relieve you of the pains you keep to yourself." Xun smiled and nodded.

Yu then moved down onto his neck, nipping gently at his shoulder. The young man whimpered softly as he made his way slowly down onto his stomach, gripping the waist of his leggings and, after seeking permission which was readily granted, carefully pulled them off his hips, a pair of soft lips in close pursuit.

Xun arched his back at the touches; so new and powerful to his body. His breath hitched as he felt warm breath tickle his hard arousal, making him gasp and tangle his hands in the elder's soft hair. His breaths now coming to him in harsh pants, Xun couldn't stop the cry that fell from his lips when he felt a wet tongue trail up the length of him, before a hot and wet cavern engulfed the very tip. He arched up further, wanting more of the scorching heat. Xun could feel that his face was flushed more then ever before, but all his fogged mind could comprehend was the great strategist giving him so much attention and pleasure.

Yu nearly gasped when he heard his lover cry out, knowing that it was because of him. He wanted to give the young boy, no, man pleasure, as he had seen horrors that no seventeen year old should have to endure, and Yu wanted to erase those thoughts, if only for one night. Going back to his task he took Xun's whole length into his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex and he felt his erection grow harder at the sharp cry that came from Xun's mouth.

Xun's grip tightened around ebony hair. Shivers of pure pleasure cascaded down his entire body, and he felt soft yet strong hands gently guiding his hips back onto the ground. Yu held the quivering waist with both hands, pulling his mouth back to teasingly kiss the very tip, causing Xun to twitch under his ministrations his golden eyes slowly opening when he felt something probe his lips.

Xun knew what he was to do, and he swallowed thickly before taking the three fingers Yu offered into his mouth, trying to coat them with his saliva. When the digits were removed, he moaned into the soft lips that were placed on his own.

Slipping his index finger into Xun's tight entrance, Yu slowly added two, then three fingers, stretching him for what was to come.

Xun cried when the first finger was added, it was painful, but Yu's lips were a good distraction, and he was able to take it, after all, he had been through much worse.

Xun moaned in disappointment when the fingers and mouth disappeared, opening his eyes, he saw a mischievous glint in the strategist's eye he had never seen before, it made his slightly nervous, however, all such feelings vanished when Yu slowly untied the sash holding tight his golden robe, and ever so slowly shrugged it off his shoulders, proceeding to remove his trousers, reviling his impressive manhood to him.

Yu settled himself between the younger man's legs, and he pulled away long enough to ask breathlessly: "Are you sure you want this?"

Getting a nod in return, Yu wasted no more time in pressing slowly against Xun, gaining a small moan of both pain and pleasure.

Xun barely realized it when his lover pushed himself to the hilt and kept still, as he was so far gone in bliss. After a moment of silence apart from two sets of laboured breathing, Xun gently rocked his hips, silently asking u for more

Yu slowly pulled backwards, only to press back in to the welcoming tight heat. Xun moaned again, curving his back upwards and panting out, "Yu… P-Please…F-Faster..."

Increasing his speed, Yu bowed his head so that their foreheads were touching, his brown hair falling round them. Both sets of eyes closed as Xun wrapped his legs round Yu's waist, suddenly, a sudden jolt shot through his body, making his eyes snap open and cry out in pleasure. Yu began to pant harder as he continued hitting that one sport, making Xun twist ad write beneath him.

His fingers wrapped tightly around Xun's arousal, stroking him in time with his movements. Xun cried louder and twisted his head to the side.

Yu felt his release coming closer and closer, and pumping faster, Yu gasped into a shuddering ear, "Let go Xun… let go…"

Their eyes locked, as did their lips, muffling Xun's groan as he came onto Yu's hand and his stomach. Yu came son after, after feeling the muscles contract round him. Slowly, he withdrew from Xun, and rolled onto his back, pulling the man onto his chest.

"Xun… never think you are alone… you are a great person, and no matter what anyone else expects, no that I expect nothing." Xun felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, and he muttered,

"Thank you Yu… thank you."

DA DAAAA! Now, I don't think there are any other fics of this pairing out there if there are, I apologise. This was written for readers of my other stories, as an apology for being so slow… and also to any yaoi lovers on the site ;-)

LuvVincent.


End file.
